To Thaw a Frozen Heart
by FrozenIceHeart
Summary: Elsa is finally free to be herself when she meets a strange man who has more in common with her than meets the eye. Tempers flare, passions ignite, and an heir to the throne with a queen find out what they're truly made of. Will love conquer their frozen hearts? Or will they fall prey to their own fears of finally being accepted?
1. Unlikely Meetings

**Author's Notes: This is my first Fan Fiction so I ask that you not flame but I welcome constructive criticism, questions, comments etc :) Read, review and enjoy lovelies :) (also the M rating will come into play later for darker themes and some romance)**

**Disclaimer:_ I own my own personal idea of using the characters from Frozen and Thor in a crossover plot following a Frozen storyline with my own twists and turns along the way. No offense is intended to the creators of either movie and comic book. Use of dialogue of the comics and/or movie is in Fair Copyright Law 107 and copyright to their intended owners; Frozen belongs to Disney Animation Studios, Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee and Crew, and Walt Disney Pictures. Thor belongs to Marvel Comics, Kenneth Branagh and Crew, and Marvel Cinematic Universe._**

**Summary: Elsa is finally free to be herself when she meets a strange man who has more in common with her than meets the eye. Tempers flare, passions ignite, and an heir to the throne with a Queen find out what they're truly made of. Will love conquer their frozen hearts? Or will they fall prey to their own fears of finally being accepted?**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Unlikely Meetings_**

Elsa walked slowly up the North Mountain escaping the horrified eyes of her kingdom's citizens. She had lost control, releasing her powers over ice and snow in the ballroom. The newly coronated queen was not in power for twenty-four hours and she had managed to show she was the monster parents told about to their children at night; Elsa was the new Snow Queen.

The air was cold; colder than other places he had visited on the desolate planet. The man walked around in the snow trying to decide where to make camp for the night. He had searched along the base of the mountain but to no avail. No one needed to know he was there or who he was for that matter. All that mattered was his desperation for solace as well as freedom from his elder brother.

Elsa smiled when she reached the top of the mountain. "Finally," she thought, "I'm free." She inhaled deeply taking in the fresh air which was something she had not experienced since she was a little girl. A smile grew across her face as she released her hand from her glove, throwing it to the wind. Snow came out from her hands casting beautiful images in the air next to her. "Let it go." the queen thought. Suddenly she laughed and built a snowman her and Anna made long ago when they were kids. She unclasped her violet cloak letting it blow off in the wind. "The cold never bothered me anyways." she whispered softly. With a spark returning to her eyes, Elsa cast her magic forward to create an snow stairway over the gap which stood between her and the highest place on the mountain to be alone. She stepped on the first stair wondering if it would turn to ice or not. To her surprise it did. A laugh escaped her mouth as she began running up towards the peak, stairs forming in front of her. Elsa was finally free to be herself without the fear of being criticized as a monster.

While making his rounds the foreign man saw a glimmer of light appear near the peak. He slowly began to make his way up to towards the top of the mountain when he saw a violet cloak laying in the snow. "This is not right." the man thought to himself picking it up. Regardless of his past, a woman's cloak in the snow was never a good sign. "Guess I'm going to the peak to see if I can find her." He held the cloak for a moment then dropped it back in the snow. When he arrived at the top, he was amazed at what he saw. There in front of him was an ice staircase leading up to a glorious ice castle. He saw a woman in a elegant blue dress quickly retreat back inside from her balcony. "Found you." the man admitted aloud.

Elsa had not seen the man staring up at her marvelous creation which was lucky for him. Over the years Elsa learned that sometimes her powers had a mind of their own in order to protect her from harm. If she had seen him, he may not have lived to tell of her control of the winter. She walked around the castle admiring her work. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Elsa jumped suddenly but was not afraid. She walked down the stairs to the foyer to greet her new guest. "Anyone who is up here at this height is surely in need of some assistance." Inhaling deeply, she pulled the door open to grant entrance to her guest. The man before her stood tall, his raven black hair tousled from the wind. He looked down slightly to look her in the eyes. Elsa gasped softly upon looking him in the eyes. The eyes upon which she looked were a captivating dark emerald green. The man had a strong angular face with thin, delicate lips; a strong contrast to his masculine features. He wore an unusual black leather outfit accented by dark green and gold metal plating. Elsa knew that he was most definitely not from around here.

The man couldn't believe the woman he saw before him. By his own intuitions he gathered that somehow she had something to do with the creation of the ice castle but wasn't quite sure how. He took in her long platinum hair which complimented her soft pale skin. Never before had he seen eyes so vibrantly blue in all his years of life. The dress she wore complimented her figure in a very beautiful way. "Is there any way I can help you sir?" the woman asked. Her voice sounded softer than the voices of home, something he welcomed very much. The man thought for a moment before answering her question.

"I am looking for somewhere to stay tonight actually."

"Please come inside, um- what is your name sir?" The queen inquired. The man pondered telling her his true identity then decided he desperately needed someone outside of home to know who he was.

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard, and you are?" Loki bowed with respect.

"Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." Elsa curtsied. "Your highness you may stay here as long as you desire. My home is yours for the time being. Please come in for you must be freezing." She stepped aside, motioning him to come in.

"Thank you your grace. The cold really never has bothered me to be fair." Loki walked into the foyer. He couldn't believe his eyes upon looking around. A large snowflake lay beneath his feet while over head was a intricate chandelier, no doubt inspired by the queen herself. "This is quite a spectacular home your majesty." He smiled and turned to Elsa, her beauty astounding him.

"Please, call me Elsa." She paused a moment contemplating if she should bestow personal information about her unofficially abdicating as Queen of Arendelle or not. "Later." she thought then continued aloud, "I'm glad you like it. Come let me show you around."


	2. Memories Past

_**A/N Thanks for the follows and reviews :) I appreciate all of you. Much love. Sorry for the delay my computer has been uncooperative as of late. I will try my best to put up a new chapter every week to two weeks :) R&R lovelies :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Elsa quite enjoyed showing the prince around her castle. By the expression on his face, she gathered he had never seen a palace of ice or at least, one on this scale. "There's something strange about him. He's too graceful and too poised to be from around here." Elsa thought as she led Loki out to the balcony. He had insisted upon taking her hand to which she naturally declined. Sensing her discomfort, Loki summoned gloves when Elsa was not paying attention. He didn't know why he chose gloves but he did nonetheless.

"Your majesty?" he asked holding up his hands showing her his gloved hands. "Is this better?"

"Much." Elsa placed her hand confidently atop his. "Thank you Loki." The prince nodded in reply. Pressing the matter of her discomfort was not something he wished to discuss until she had his trust and vice versa.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Loki stood in the dining hall mindlessly staring into the blazing fire. He had overheard his mother arguing with Odin about keeping his past from him for too long. "You can't keep hiding this from him Odin! How much longer do you think you can keep him in the dark?!"_

_ "As long as I need to!" the Allfather hissed, "And you will do well to remember that as long as I am king, you are to obey me!"_

_ "Loki is not a monster! The day you learn that is the day I will obey without question." Frigga stood close enough to Odin to smell his breath. "So what if he is of Jotunheim?! He is still my son is he not?!"_

_ Loki couldn't believe what he heard. "I'm a monster?" the young prince questioned softly. He dashed to the safety of his room where he stayed for several hours putting together the pieces of his childhood. "Thor always was favored by father, even mother on occasion. Now I can see why." Loki paced his room muttering questions aloud._

_ When he knew dinner had ended, the prince headed to the great all for food. The fire was warm and inviting, much as how Frigga had been to him. Several moments passed while he stared silently into the crackling flames._

_ "We missed you at dinner." A young Sif came towards Loki._

_ "You seem to be the only one who noticed." He replied not taking his eyes off the fire. Sif continued to walk towards him._

_ "I'm the only one who said anything you mean. What's wrong Loki? You know you can talk to me."_

_ "I'm aware of this but I admit, I don't trust you." Sif looked hurt but the prince didn't care. Instead the young woman decided to strike back._

_ "And what makes you think I trust you?"_

_ "I'm listening." Loki tilted his head._

_ "Tell me what is wrong so I can leave you in peace."_

_ "No."_

_ "Tell me. Let it out, whatever this is that is eating at you, tell me."_

_ "If you want to know so desperately talk to Odin or Frigga." Loki's patience began to wear thin. Sif stood opposite of Loki twirling her thumbs together._

_ "I'm asking you. Tell me or I'll tell everyone you're a Frost Giant in disguise." She knew which buttons to push regardless of her knowledge of the truth or not. This caused Loki's eyes to finally snap to hers._

_ "You know?" His expression could only be described as horrific._

_ "Know what?" The young woman was genuinely confused._

_ "That I am what you claim I am. You said it yourself which means you know."_

_ "Loki what are you talking about? You're an Aesir like the rest of us."_

_ "Wrong! I'm the thing parents tell their children to fear at night!" Sif gasped as she watched Loki's eyes turn blood-red instead of their emerald-green. Loki had not noticed something was wrong until his anger subsided upon looking at Sif's mortified expression._

_ "Loki you have to tell someone about this. You need to know why you were brought here. You need answers." She slowly stepped towards him almost tripping over her dress in the process._

_ "You don't think I already know that?!" Loki hissed then sighed deeply. "You must not tell anyone Sif, especially Thor." Sif nodded._

_ "Loki you should tell-" the prince was in front of her immediately with a knife at her throat._

_ "No one must know unless I tell them!" he pushed the blade just enough to break skin. "Understood?" Blood dripped down the blade towards his hands._

_ "Yes." Sif rasped. Loki pulled the blade then waved his hand in front of her throat, healing the wound._

_ "Good. If you tell anyone I will do much worse without mercy."_

_ Sif kissed his cheek quickly, "I used to think I loved you, but now I'm not so sure." with that she left trying to hold back tears._

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Where did he get those gloves from?" Elsa thought, "There's no way he had them when he first arrived.' Her mind continued to wander.

Elsa watched Loki, from the corner of her eye, take in the view from the balcony overlooking the snow-covered valley. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountain tops, illuminating the pair with a warm light. Loki smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "It's beautiful." he said. "I can imagine you enjoy watching this every morning."

The queen came back to her senses briefly, "Actually, this is the first time I've been able to enjoy a sunrise in the open." Loki turned to her with an inquisitive expression.

"What do you mean? You are a queen are you not? Why wouldn't you be able to enjoy the sunrise in the open whenever you feel?" he squeezed her hand gently. Elsa sighed.

"Come inside, you must be hungry and in need of rest." She released his hand before heading towards the doors. Loki followed unsure of how to proceed with his new-found acquaintance. He was the God of Mischief after all so perhaps he would use that to his advantage.


	3. Heed My Warning

_**A/N I'm soooo sooo sorry for the delay! Life got a little hectic but now I have a chapter or two for you so enjoy! Please forgive me lol. The favorites, follows and reviews give me more inspiration to write so R&R! Thank you lovelies for sticking with me...Chapter Four should be up soon and longer than this one. :) Luv ya!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Heed My Warning**_

Loki stayed outside watching the sun rise, pondering what Elsa was hiding from him. "_Surely she just arrived atop this mountain within the past few hours. What could a young queen be so desperate to hide from that she came to this lonely place?" _he thought taking off the gloves. Interrupting his thoughts, as if on cue, the queen wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"You must not mind the cold seeing as though you're wearing well armored attire, but I figured a blanket couldn't hurt." she smiled sheepishly.

"You are right, I don't mind the cold but I won't decline a warm blanket." he smiled in reply. Elsa's face flushed a soft pink, but not because of the cold. Her father's warning quickly came to mind.

_"Don't let them see Elsa. No one must know about your powers."_ Elsa's heart broke as her father's voice rang in her head. She had wanted to be free to do as she pleases for so long but was unable to for her curse, as she called it, would surface.

Loki seeing the queen's face drop, he reached out his hand, running his hand down her back ever so gently. Her skin felt cool to the touch which was something Loki had never experienced before. Normally people's skin burned up at his touch, not vice versa. He didn't notice his fingertips turn blue where skin touched skin; Elsa did.

"_Odin almighty what on Earth is this sorcery?"_ she thought. She fought the urge to take his hand to see what her touch would do. "_Father was right. I can't touch anyone without causing a freeze. This is worse than I thought._" Elsa fought back the tears failing to see the young prince's hands return to normal hue. As much as she was happy to be alone and free, deep down she wanted someone who wasn't afraid to touch her or make her feel afraid of hurting them. "Make yourself at home during your stay," Elsa yawned, "Excuse me. I'm not used to long days like today."

"I know what you mean." Loki pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders. "I know what you mean." he whispered.

The royals stayed in silence for a moment or two, too tired to move from their spots. Elsa sighed then rose, taking her leave. "Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight Elsa." Loki stayed behind until Elsa was gone from sight. He wandered throughout the castle towards his room, sensing the magic coursing through the floors. "This makes no sense but yet it does. What in the Nine Realms is this place?" he muttered to himself. "Midgardians aren't supposed to have power over the elements, not in this manner."

The prince gently palmed the door to his room in the opposite wing of Elsa's. The door came alive with his touch. Blue and purple hues crawled out from under his hand towards the edges of the entrance. Loki gasped. "When Elsa touched the doors nothing happened. How can this be?" He pulled his hand away revealing an almost black snowflake where his hand had been. "How _is_ this possible?" Loki wished he had his books from his study to help him understand what was occurring before his very own eyes. He knew of the stories of Midgardians being born with certain abilities or "powers," as they would sometimes be called, but such events had not been recorded in centuries. The last occurrence of this happening was a millennia ago, where a Midgardian woman was born with a frozen heart which allowed her to control the winter elements. She was once kind and compassionate, but being unable to touch another human turned her cold and cruel. There was an alliance made between her kingdom and the Frost Giants to tear humanity apart through blood and snow. It was never discovered how the winter's defeat came, only that it came.

Loki prepared himself for sleep, removing his armor as well as his boots, leaving only a sage tunic with black pants. The interior of the room had a large ice bed covered by dark blue blankets over a soft mattress. The walls were intricately adorned with faint snowflakes from floor to ceiling. The prince relaxed on his bed allowing sleep to overcome him just for a brief moment when he heard a blood curling scream come from Elsa's wing.


	4. I Meld with You

_**A/N Yet again I'm sorry for the delay of the update. I'm having a horrible case of writer's block. I know how I want the story to end, just not sure how I want to get there :/ Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and bear with me while I write chapter 5 :) R&R! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Means a lot to me :) Love ya lovelies!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: I Meld with You**_

*Dream*

_"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna yelled at Elsa as she walked away._

_ "Enough Anna." Elsa looked over her shoulder trying to calm the situation down before she lost control. She could feel her power surging inside her, crying for a chance to come out._

_ "No. Why, why do you shut me out? Wha-Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"_

_ "I said ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled, spinning around, ice flying from her hand forming an outward arch. "This cannot be happening." Elsa's mind raced. Quickly she ran through the castle to get away from the screams._

_ "Monster!"_

_ "Stop her!"_

_ "Don't let her get away!" The Duke of Weselton along with his men were closing in on her. She picked up her pace, frantically trying to run away. The castle began to fill with icicles threatening to kill her. Still she ran, faster than she ever had before. The longer the chase lasted, the faster the ice appeared. Soon there was nothing but a blizzard which blinded the queen's path. Elsa's feet gave out forcing her to the ground, broken. The purple cloak she wore ripped as it caught on a growing ice shard. Her eyes seared with pain, the voices closing in all around her._

_ "We found her!" One of the Duke's men cried out._

_ "No!" Elsa thought struggling to stand once again. Silently a cool blade pierced her warm flesh. The queen looked down to see the blade's edge protruding from her abdomen. As swiftly as it appeared, it the blade disappeared. Elsa collapsed back on the ground, thinking of the night she accidentally cursed Anna with her magic._

Elsa sat upright in bed, panting, recovering . She didn't realize she had screamed until she looked towards the figure in the doorway. There stood a man with a sage green tunic and black pants with concern written all over his face, walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" Loki stopped at the edge of her bed. He took in the raw fear surrounding Elsa. Elsa nodded slowly, looking away from him, then put her face in her hands. Loki didn't know what overcame him, but he crawled into bed beside her, green melding with ivory. Instincts took over the young prince's mind as he pulled the queen into his embrace. Comfort was never Loki's forte' but he concluded whatever he was doing was better than doing nothing. Elsa relaxed into him, her tears slowly receding.

"Thank you." she whispered softly against his chest.

"Mhm." Loki's chest purred as he stroked her hair. Platinum strands fell delicately around her whimsical face. She had taken the braid out revealing the soft wavy tresses. Covering her milky skin was a soft ivory, off the shoulder night-gown. The pair sat unmoving, reveling in the sensation of someone beside them as they drifted off to sleep.

_"He's not affected by my touch now. Nor is he pulling away from me, but rather pulling me closer."_ Elsa's mind swam with thoughts completely at ease.

_"She looks like she could break at any time."_ Loki thought, empathizing the woman he held. For the first time in a long time, the prince felt as though he was where he actually belonged, with someone who looked exactly how he felt on the inside, lost and alone. Sure he felt some sense of belonging when he spent time with his mother and on the occasion, Thor but nothing where there were reservations about watching their tongues or putting on an act. Elsa invited him in out of kindness, not because she felt obligated to; a change which Loki could get used to. Unknowing to him, the queen felt the same way towards him. Seeing that her touch wouldn't hurt him and how without a second thought he lay beside her, she could possibly show him what she was capable of without the risk of him running away in fear.

_"Just maybe,"_ she thought, _"Maybe he won't run away. But what do I tell him? Do I tell him or do I just show him?" _Elsa quieted her mind so she could sleep for some time for tomorrow would be a better day to find answers.

Loki stayed awake while Elsa slept, just long enough to make sure she fell asleep without crying out again. Once he was convinced she was fast asleep, he himself began to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

"_She's so soft and innocent when she sleeps, I hardly want to leave her side."_ the young god thought. As he was shifting to leave for his room, he felt Elsa's grip on his shirt tighten.

"Stay." Elsa looked up at him pleading, "Please." Her eyes said all they needed to in order for Loki to be convinced to stay.

"As you wish, m'lady." Elsa smiled then relaxed back into a deep sleep. Loki on the other hand could not get his mind to stop whirling. _"What am I doing? It is not proper for a man to be in bed with another woman he just met only a few hours ago. This is insanity even for me."_ Loki thought. With that, dreams of a life with Elsa filled his mind as he fell asleep holding his first genuine friend.


End file.
